My Idiota
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: ""I really like you." A red shade starts to develop on his cheeks. I feel my face begin to heat up and my heart rate increase. He… likes me? What does he mean by like? Why would he get red? Unless…. No way. Impossible!... Or is it?" After a heated argument, America finally lets Mexico know about his true feelings towards her. Mexico's P.O.V. I don't own Hetalia. America x Mexico


I flip angrily from side to side on my mattress. No matter what I try, I feel so uncomfortable and every position I attempt seems wrong. I finally decide to call it quits and let myself lay flat on my back. My dark brown eyes stare bitterly at my ceiling, as if it was at fault for my gut wrenching rage.

Maldito (damn) gringo (offensive term for American). This is all his fault. If it wasn't for that stupid blond I would be fast asleep by now but nooooo. He has to mess everything up, doesn't he?

I sigh with displeasure as my hand reaches out for the light switch to my lamp on my nightstand. I somehow seem to be at perfect length and turn it on without having to get up or struggle. The dim light is enough to brighten up my room without blinding me.

Someone knocks on my door causing me to lunge up and sit on my bed. I turn my head over to get a good glimpse at my clock. 12: 33 p.m. Quien en el nombre de Dios esta tocando a esta hora (Who in God's name is knocking at this time)?

"Estoy durmiendo. Dejen me sola. (I'm sleeping. Leave me alone.)" I bleakly order.

The person knocks again, this time a little louder. Maldita sea (damn it). Stubborn, huh? I effortlessly stand on my feet, swaying side to side due to my extreme exhaustion, and open the door nonchalantly to see a not so pleasant sight.

Right before my eyes is no other then the "hero" himself. I stare with great disinterest into his ocean blue orbs for a couple seconds before I decide to slam the door in his face. I attempt to do just as I planned but the damn idiota (idiot) catches the door before it shuts with his foot. How the hell did he stop it with just his foot? That foot should be broken!

"Mexico, please. We need to talk." Alfred sternly states.

I glare at him with fiery eyes and hostilely spit, "We have nothing to talk about now leave."

"Yes we do. Hear me out." America closes the door behind him as he tries to persuade me.

I cross my arms and close my eyes so I don't have to look at his sad face and feel pity. He deserves my coldness. "I have nothing to hear."

"But-" He tries to speak but I cut him off, "Pero nada idiota (But nothing, idiot). You went too far this time. How would you feel if you were going through a crises and I kept reminding you of your failure? Trust me, se siente mal (it feels bad)."

"I didn't mean what I said! I really didn't!" He tries to convince me.

Uuuuugh that damn tone of sadness coming from his words is KILLING me! I hate it when el tonto (the dummy) isn't his usual happy-go-lucky self. His so stupid but so sweet at the same time and his idiotic personality is kind of endearing… No! He deserves my hatred! Judging me, saying I'm doing a bad job of being a country, and saying I am at fault for his headaches, how dare he!

"Rose… please, at least open your eyes." Alfred pleads, misery filling his voice, but I remain with my eyes closed shut and my arms crossed tight.

Silence falls on us like a heavy blanket and begins to suffocate me slowly. Seconds start to feel like hours. I peek with one of my eyes to get a blurred vision of a miserable America. I let my eyelids uncover my milk chocolate orbs to see my rival more clearly. Alfred's ocean blue eyes are trembling with regret and water is starting to form. I can't help but let my mouth open slightly and my eyes widen at the sight. The gringo is about to cry? No way!

His shaky eyes stare deeply into mine to assure me that he does in fact feel bad for what he did. "I… I know I crossed the line today. I should have never judged the way you run your country and insulted you like that. Please… please forgive me." He softly speaks.

I step back in shock. America, the obnoxious, immature, insensitive brat, is apologizing? This can't possibly be true. If Inglaterra was here he would have fallen backwards with amazement!

"…. Que (what)?" I am able to slip out.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I mean it. I know I went too far and I know I tend to be really mean to you sometimes but, the truth is, I really, ya know…" He pauses and starts to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. He really what? Come on! Say it! "I really like you." A red shade starts to develop on his cheeks.

I feel my face begin to heat up and my heart rate increase. He… likes me? What does he mean by like? Why would he get red? Unless…. No way. Impossible!... Or is it?

"What do you mean by… like?" I ask with an arched eye brow.

I really shouldn't get my hopes up since I know America never takes anything seriously but I can't help to be in what seems to be a trans due to his beautiful sapphire eyes.

To my surprise, the blond starts walking closer and closer towards me. I hesitate but start unwillingly taking steps back. I want to see what he will do but I'm also scared that it won't be what I am hoping it will. After three steps my legs meet my bed. I almost trip backwards and fall on my mattress but Alfred's big, warm hand gently but firmly grabs mine and pulls me into his arms. Before I knew it, his hand cupped my chin and his slender lips pressed agents mine softly.

I slowly let my eyes close and reciprocate the jester. A warm sensation fills my stomach and gradually spreads throughout my entire body. M-me esta besando (H-he's kissing me)? Is this really happening?

His lips begin to depart from mine, to my displeasure. I was kind of hopping this moment would last forever. I stand dumbfounded with a blank mind. What do I say? What does this mean? Dios mio, que esta pasando (My god, what is happening)?!

"I thought you hated me." I manage to finally speak but can't manage to make eye contact. I think my face is as red as my brother's tomatoes.

"What?! Of cores I don't! Dude, why would I hate you?" America shouts.

"Because! I just thought you did. We're supposed to be rivals, you know?" I answer him in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Well, yeah, duh, but like, that doesn't mean I can't fall in love with you. I mean, look at France and England." The blond snorts as if the answer was completely noticeable.

"I guess… Does mi hermano (my brother) and your hermano (brother) love each other?" I ask kind of frightened of the answer. I know my brother tends to not be able to control the Latin lover blood inside us Latinos but England? Does he want to get scolding hot tea poured on him?

"Well, they make it seem like it." Alfred shrugs with a snicker. God he's so cute when he smiles…. Ugh no! We are rivals, damn it!

I feel my blood boil with confusion as I remember the peck on the lips this idiota gave me. I grab him by his collar and pull him up a couple inches off the floor. He grabs my hands and tries to pull them off of him but fails epically.

"Why did you kiss me?" I glare at him as I aggressively question his intentions.

"Dude, I already told you! 'Cause I love ya!" He cries out in fear. I don't know why the hell his so scared. He can lift up a fucking car and I only weigh about 130 pounds. I'm not THAT bad when I'm mad… Right? Man, he needs to grow some huevos.

"Mentira (Lie)."

"No! I swear! That's why I always bug ya. It's my way of trying to hide it." He admits.

I can't respond. Really? What grade are we? Leave it to America to act like a third grader that pulls on the girl he like's pig-tails. I let go of him and he stumbles on his feet.

I cross my arms and look away from his goofy smile as I blush and spitefully say, "Eres un idiota (You're an idiot)."

He walks up to me and looks at me with those warm, pretty eyes of his. Alfred leans down to make our noses touch and smiles goofily.

"You love me." America signs.

I become a darker shade of red as I sort of freak out and quickly deny, "No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" He laughs as the blond idiota kisses my cheeks repeatedly.

I giggle and try to escape his grip but he starts tickling me causing us both to fall on my bed.

"Idiota!" I call out laughing.

He's tone arms squeeze my waist, bringing me closer towards him. I put my arms around his torso, since I can't reach his neck, and snuggle on his chest. Who would have ever guessed that America and I would have fallen in love with each other? His an idiota but he's my idiota.

"I love you, my aggressive little angel." America gently whispers.

"Te amo, mi adorable idiota (I love you, my adorable idiot)."

*****I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but it's finals next week and I'm studying like crazy XP I thought of this one shot and had to write it though. Procrastinating X) Anyways, please review 8)*****


End file.
